


my wizard husband changed me

by fairyerimbin



Series: wizard of my heart [3]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Based On Wizards of Waverly Place, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Changbin has to hide he is a wizard, Changbin would be a cool wizard, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Minho loves his wizard boyfriend, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Wizard Changbin, changbin accidentally turned minho into a hybrid, changbin and minho got married, changbin failed a spell, changbin is minho's fiancé, domestic minbin, minbin, minbin are underrated, minho is changbin's fiancé, they talk about a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Changbin continued looking through the pile of old books, when he eventually found a book about morphing. He was intrigued by it so he picked it up and looked through it.♡♡♡What happens when Changbin accidentally puts a spell on Minho he can't undo?This is part of a series following the lives of Minho and Changbin, who happens to live his life as a wizard.Please read the previous parts first before you read this one!
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: wizard of my heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	my wizard husband changed me

Changbin was looking through the piles of books he had which he never even used before. He felt like he needed to learn something different. While looking through the pile, the newest addition of the family, Raven walked inside his room. "Minho! Raven is in my office!" Changbin picked up the black cat, greeting Minho at his door. "Sorry, Binnie. Raven seems to think he's a wizard's cat." Minho explained, taking Raven from Changbin who glared at his fiancé. "Raven is a wizard's cat, hyung. Are you forgetting you're going to marry a wizard?" The younger man asked as the older rolled his eyes. "We still need to go through the list of guests who agreed on going to the wedding. We need to know where to put everyone at which table." Minho said, leaving Changbin alone again. Changbin sighed, wishing their was a spell that could end Minho's constant nagging. The younger man knew it was really important for the older to have the perfect wedding. But Changbin would rather want to have a small wedding, with almost no guests. He didn't care about the whole party side, he cared about getting married to the love of his life. 

Changbin continued looking through the pile of old books, when he eventually found a book about morphing. He was intrigued by it so he picked it up and looked through it. Changbin was lost in the book when he felt Minho's arms around his neck. "I made dinner." Minho said, hoping Changbin would join him instead of working on spells. Or in this case, reading an old book. "Wow, I guess I lost track of time." Changbin chuckled, putting the book away as he followed Minho inside the kitchen. Although he wanted to try a spell out already, he knew the older wanted him to join dinner. So instead he wanted to spend the evening with his fiancé. "My mum called me and told me one of my aunts changed her mind and wants to be at the wedding. There isn't even for one more guests." Minho said, losing his breath while he slowly freaked out during dinner. "Minnie, we'll have a look at everything and figure it out. It's not good for you to be so stressed." Changbin said as Minho nodded and smiled. He loved the way Changbin cared about him, it was one of the reasons why he wanted to marry the younger. "You knew I would be this way when you proposed to me, Bin." The older one said as the wizard nodded. He knew for a while he wanted to propose to the other and he knew Minho would want to marry him. But he took a while as he wanted it to be perfect. Of course, he used a few spells here and there in order to make it feel magical. Minho knew he did, but he didn't even mind at all. He loved his wizard boyfriend and couldn't wait to call Changbin his wizard husband. "I love you, Binnie." Minho smiled as Changbin chuckled, getting up from his seat to clean up the table. "I love you more, Minnie." 

* * *

Minho slowly woke up, feeling for Changbin on his side of the bed. But the younger one wasn't there. The older sighed, rubbing his eyes as he couldn't get awake. Soon the door opened and Minho looked at a plate with breakfast on his lap. "Good morning. How did you sleep, my lovely husband?" Changbin chuckled, lying down next to Minho who blushed a soft pink. He thought back about the day before, their wedding day. It was the most perfect day. Everyone was jealous of how beautiful the wedding was. "It feels so unreal." Minho said, smiling when Changbin kissed his cheek. He looked at the tray and smiled when he saw the glowing flower. "Poor flower. She wasn't safe from my wizard husband." The older one said as the younger rolled his eyes, using another spell to undo the glowing spell he used on the flower. Instead of a pretty red rose, the older looked at a dead one. "Did you bring this flower alive?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, staring at the flower. "Poor flower." The younger sighed, looking at a pouting husband who rather wanted to see a pretty flower. Changbin chuckled, bringing the flower back to live so he could make Minho happy again.

* * *

A few days after the wedding and after the honeymoon, Changbin went back to learning a new and different spell. "This is so hard." Changbin sighed, looking for two objects inside his room. He needed some things he didn't really care about. So he looked at the empty packaging of two ingredients he used for a potion. He read through the book again before using the spell on the objects. With enough luck he morphed the two packaging together. He looked proudly at the product in front of him, picking it up to show Minho what he just did. He made sure to close his door as he made his way towards Minho's office. "Minnie! I morphed two things together!" Changbin smiled as Minho took off his headset and turned around his seat to look at his husband. "That's great, Bin." Minho smiled as Changbin nodded, giving the older the morphed object. "Why would you need to morph objects together?" The older asked as the younger shrugged. When he found the spells, he didn't really think much about it. He just liked the thought of doing something new and different. "Well... Be careful. I don't want my husband to turn into a table." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes, kissing the older's cheek before leaving him alone.

* * *

Changbin was struggling with the new spells. He didn't understand how the first time he used the spell, he was able to morph two objects together. But now he wasn't even able to at all. Sometimes they didn't want to morph together at all and another time they morphed into something weird. "Aish... Raven, you can't be in here." Changbin sighed as Minho walked inside his room when he noticed their black cat walked inside. "Sorry Binnie. She really loves you." Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin who looked back at his book. The older one rolled his eyes as the younger was too focused on the spell book. Minho was about to leave when he felt something weird go through him. It was as if Changbin used a spell on him, but the wizard wasn't even looking his way. Though he definitely knew something wrong happened when he looked behind him and saw a tail. "Changbin?" "Wait, I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong?" Changbin said as Minho sighed, opening the camera of his phone when he noticed cat ears on top of his head. He remembered Changbin was working with morph spells, so he looked down at the ground. Raven was still there so Changbin didn't morph Minho and their cat together. "I think you need to figure out why I have a cat tail and ears first." Minho said as Changbin turned around to look at the older one in surprise. He didn't expect this to happen. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." The younger one said as he looked at Raven. "So?" "We need to see the wizards higher up." Changbin explained as Minho nodded, sighing when the younger one teleported them somewhere he had never been before.

* * *

After talking to the wizards higher up, Changbin teleported them back home. "I'm really sorry, Minnie." Changbin said as Minho sighed, letting the younger embrace him. He couldn't be mad at Changbin for what he did, considering it was an accident. "It's okay. I'm sorry they'll figure things out and help us." The older one said as the younger nodded, pressing his lips against the other's. "I can't believe I turned my husband into some kind of hybrid." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. Somehow, Changbin accidentally put the morph spell together with the spell to turn someone into an animal. So, instead of morphing Minho with Raven, he turned his husband into a cat hybrid with their black cat's traits. "I hope those hybrids will be able to help you for at least now." Changbin explained as Minho nodded, kissing his husband's cheek. "Especially since your tail is tickling me." Changbin chuckled as Minho blushed, realizing they needed to get used to this situation. "Maybe it's not going to be as hard as it seems." Minho said, letting Changbin go back to his wizard room. 

* * *

"Binnie! Look, I can move my ears freely now." Minho walked inside the bathroom as Changbin was getting dressed. "That's great, babe. I'm happy you're used to them right now." The younger one said, noticing the older's cat ears were standing up straight. "You're a lot more adorable this way." Changbin chuckled, kissing the older's cheek before putting on his shirt. "Anyways, I have some good news. They found the spell to turn you back to normal." Changbin said as Minho followed him outside the bathroom. The older one sighed. It took them more than two months to find one. During that time, he had been thinking a lot about it. He didn't want to be normal, he enjoyed being a hybrid. "Min?" "I love being how I am right now. It feels more like me." Minho said as Changbin smiled, holding his husband's hands. "This isn't because I'm a wizard right. Because I don't want you to be someone you're not for me." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. He knew the younger one would say that. "I'm always myself around you, Bin." The older one said, kissing the other's cheek. All Changbin wanted was Minho to be happy with who he was and what they were. 

* * *

Changbin chuckled when he saw Minho on the couch reading a book. "What are you reading?" Changbin asked as he looked at the book in Minho's hands. "It's a book about all the myths around hybrids. It explains why they're not actually true." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, sitting down next to his boyfriend. He petted Raven and Soonie who walked on top of them. "Have you tried to turn yourself into a cat yet?" Changbin asked as he remembered he never saw Minho as a cat anymore. "When I was alone, I did. It's just weird to turn into a cat around Soonie and Raven." The older one explained, closing his book so he could put his attention on the other. "Have you talked to your parents yet? They don't know we got married." Minho said, holding Changbin's hand. The younger one sighed, dreading the topic. "I haven't. And honestly, I don't understand why I should be the one reaching out to them. They're the ones who told me to leave the house because I wasn't their son anymore." Changbin explained as he felt Minho squeeze his hand. The older one knew how hard it was for Changbin. He always had a great bond with his parents, until they found out he fell in love with guys. This all happened before Changbin met Minho. The younger never told his parents about Minho, let alone he got married to the older. "Bin, I think they deserve to know. I don't say this just because." The older said as the younger man looked at the hybrid. "I've been thinking a lot about wanting a family." Minho said as Changbin sighed, looking at the other. "I'll try talking to them. For you. And for our family." The younger one said, pressing their lips together while cupping the older man's cheeks. "I knew there was a reason I married you." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, pushing the younger softly. "You married me because you love me and I keep you sane." The older one said as the younger chuckled and nodded. He was extremely lucky to have met Minho. 

* * *

Changbin sighed, putting his phone away. He tried calling his mother and his father a few times, but they ignored their calls. Minho passed by the younger's room when he heard the clear sighing of his husband. He walked inside and embraced the younger from behind, who let out a bigger sigh. "They're not answering my calls." Changbin said as Minho unwrapped his arms. "I'm sorry, Binnie. I wanted to meet them ever since I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Minho explained as the younger man smiled. He knew the older wanted to meet his family and he wanted that too, but his parents didn't even want to do anything with him. "At least we still have your parents." Changbin said as Minho nodded, kissing the younger softly before leaving him alone. 

Changbin focused on trying to learn the morphing spells again. Only know he made sure to read through the book completely as he was afraid to mess it up again. Luckily, Minho wasn't mad at him when he messed up the spell on him. Before he could try the spell again, his phone rang. He sighed, picking up the call without looking at the caller ID. "Changbin? Did you actually call us?" It was his mother. Changbin hadn't heard her voice in ages, she sounded happy. "I did..." "We're so glad you did. We thought you were mad at us for what we did." She said as Changbin sighed, sitting down to talk to his mother. "I really wanted you and dad to call me. You asked me to leave." He said, waiting for his mother to apologize. He never reached out to them because they made it clear he didn't want to talk to him anymore. "You're right. We should have called you instead. But when we told you, we didn't know what we were doing. We were scared you would be mad at me." She explained, making Changbin smile. He never knew they were scared he would be mad at them, but he never knew. If it wasn't for Minho, none of them would have reached out. "Eomma... I would love it if you and appa visited. There's someone you need to meet." Changbin said, getting excited to tell Minho the good news. "Oh? You want us to meet your boyfriend already?" "Actually, I want you both to meet my husband." Changbin said, scared for what his mother would tell him. He hoped they wanted to meet Minho. "Of course! We would love to meet him, Changbin. Are there important things we need to know before we come over?" She asked as Changbin couldn't help but to chuckle. "He knows I'm a wizard and well... I accidentally turned him into a hybrid." He explained, letting his mum talk to him about how he needed to be careful whenever he worked with spells. Especially when other people were around. 

When the phone call ended, Changbin left his room so he could tell Minho the good news. "Minnie! Babe?" Changbin walked inside the bedroom as he noticed Minho had fallen asleep on the couch. The older man hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, he worried too much about the future. Fortunately, Changbin would be able to reassure Minho that everything would be fine again. Changbin took a seat on the bed, admiring the older. Even before he became a hybrid, the older was really adorable whenever he was asleep. He always reminded the younger of a cat. Minho eventually stirred in his sleep as he woke up from his nap. He opened his eyes and looked at Changbin, chuckling as the younger was smiling at him. "You didn't take a photo right?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head, regretting he didn't think about doing so. "Sometimes I would think you're the wizard. You enchant me, babe." The younger one said as the older pushed him away, laughing at the other's jokes. "Sometimes I wonder if you put a spell on me to get used to these jokes of yours." Minho said, sitting up on the bed as Changbin linked their hands together. "Anyways. My mum called me back. They'll visit next week so they can meet my lovely husband." Changbin smiled as Minho looked at him in surprise. He never expected this would happen, but he was relieved he would finally meet his in-laws. "Bin, that's amazing! I had so much hope it would end well." Minho exclaimed as he kissed his husband softly. The future looked bright for them and soon they would be taking care of their daughter or son.


End file.
